


Kings fall from grace

by olgap_k



Series: Cuenta regresiva [2]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: [L'Arc~en~Ciel - Tetsuya/Hyde]
Perder el control está acabando con él, está permitiendo que sus paredes se derrumben mientras la desesperación lo consume.





	

* * *

El agua ardiente de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo cansado, relajando sus músculos y haciéndole sentir mucho mejor, borrando el cansancio que hizo de su cuerpo su hogar; los ojos le dolían y pesaban tanto, obligándole casi a quedarse dormido de pie; lo único que se lo impedía era el conocimiento que podía terminar resbalándose y partiéndose la cabeza contra el suelo, y se ahogaría en su inconsciencia.

El tiempo continuaba avanzando sin darle tregua, su sentido común parecía irse desvaneciendo al mismo paso que su juventud, que sus ganas de continuar avanzando. Se obligaba a dar pasos derrotados, a seguir trazando con huellas un camino que no llevaba a ningún sitio en especial.

Deambulaba por la vida, sabiendo que iba contra corriente.

Su resignación sabía a licor y a cigarro, se anclaba en su presente, impidiéndole empujar hacia adelante.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y negro, el brillo de su mirada estaba por extinguirse; la sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro era tan falsa que se preguntaba cómo era posible que quienes le acompañaran no se percataran de lo mecánico y artificial de sus gestos, de la forma en que permitía que el alcohol lo dominara, porque era mucho más fácil tomar decisiones bajo la bruma del alcohol, que le protegía de su autocompasión, de la culpa y de las ganas incontrolables de salir de ahí y buscar salvación.

No merecía ser salvado, después de todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba a ciertas personas y que durante muchos años fue el alimento que necesitaba para sobrevivir, la medicina que le mantenía con vida en ese mundo vacío del espectáculo, llegó a un punto en que se estancó.

Causar dolor mientras alimentaba su ego no le proporcionaba ya más placer.

Dudaba de sí mismo, de su modus operandi.

Pero las sombras eran intensas y lo sujetaban contra su voluntad, y una voz en su cabeza que sonaba tan parecida a la propia, pero al mismo tiempo tan extraña, desconocida, le recordaba que estaba por apagarse su luz, que ya no era la estrella ardiente sobre la que muchos usaban como centro para girar en torno a ella.

El refugio del alcohol era lo único que le quedaba, eso y sexo, placeres efímeros que lo obligaban a empujar al fondo de su mente el dolor y la incomodidad. Lo único que importaba durante unos momentos era alcanzar el clímax.

—Aki dice que podemos continuar la fiesta en su departamento —murmuró Kiyoharu, apoyándose en la mesa e inclinando el rostro hacia Hyde.

Se veía tan sobrio y brillante, con su largo cabello sedoso y lleno de vida, que a comparación del suyo era una obra de arte. Sus ojos también tenían una luz que en los suyos llevaba mucho tiempo apagada.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo y tambaleó un poco antes de conseguir ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que sujetarse del brazo fuerte de su amigo para evitar caer de bruces al suelo.

Apestaba a sudor, cigarro y alcohol, y su cuerpo le reclamaba por el poco cuidado hacia él, sus músculos estaban tensos y todo él requería unas vacaciones de la realidad que habitaba, del mundo de la farándula que tantos años persiguió y del que ahora sólo quería huir.

Las manos delgadas y blancas del otro músico lo sujetaron con firmeza, ayudándole a caminar varios pasos, retirándolo de aquel sitio oscuro y que empezaba a verse tan decadente como él mismo se sentía.

—Ven, sígueme —pidió con una claridad que le asombraba. Kiyoharu con calma le guió a su propio vehículo, ignorando el suyo, que estaba aparcado frente al otro—. No puedes manejar en ese estado.

Quiso decirle que era de poca importancia su estado, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua; nadie sabía de esos instintos depresivos que brotaban de vez en cuando en él y que le hacían sentirse inútil y como si su vida fuese poco importante.

—Estoy cansado —susurró.

No sólo físicamente, era un cansancio que incluso iba más allá de lo emocional, que lo superaba de modo que se pasaba a sentirse como si midiera cinco centímetros, débil e incapaz de lidiar consigo mismo.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa —comentó casual el otro músico, sosteniendo su cuerpo de modo que no continuara inclinándose hacia el frente, como si tuviera intención de dejarse caer.

Después recordaría muy vagamente que balbuceó un afirmativo y que después Kiyoharu tuvo que llevarlo a un rincón y sujetarle el cabello porque vomitó todo el alcohol que consumió en aquella reunión.

Estaba tan delgado, agotado y deprimido que todo se le resbalaba, vagaba sin sentido y rumbo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, no reconoció el sitio en que se encontraba; la cama olía a limpio, las cortinas eran blancas y tenían encajes color rosa en las orillas, la luz de la lámpara brillaba del lado equivocado al de su habitación y alguien le había arropado con mucho cuidado y le cambió la ropa sucia por un pijama de algodón que se sentía suave contra su piel.

Seguía sintiéndose incómodo, con un ligero olor a tabaco que no se borraba de su piel y con el cabello demasiado firme.

Soltó un quejido embarazoso y agradeció la privacidad que le fue concedida, porque compartir esos, sus peores momentos, con cualquiera era algo que jamás se permitió.

Enterró la cara en la almohada mullida y apretó los ojos con fuerza; estaba a punto de permitir que el sueño volviese a apoderarse de él cuando la puerta se abrió y una luz más brillante se coló por ésta.

Los ojos oscuros de Tetsuya estaba observándole con cuidado, la curiosidad era casi palpable en su expresión; pero era tan agradable verlo luciendo descansado y suave, relajado y cómodo, al punto en que quiso estirarse a él y envolverse en él, en aquel confort que el bajista siempre le proporcionó.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó en un murmullo que sonó demasiado ronco, su voz continuaba rebelándose contra él, ofreciéndole simplemente dolores y decepciones, a comparación de al principio, cuando le daba fama y gloria, y la admiración de todos.

El bajista hizo un gesto, indicando que él tampoco tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Kiyoharu-san decidió traerte anoche después que le dijiste que no querías estar solo en tu departamento y que querías visitarme, que ya te tocaba venir a verme.

Hizo una mueca, la forma en que el otro lo decía sonaba tan mal, como si hubiese estado prolongando la distancia lo más posible, antes de ceder y es que después del último encuentro en que se permitió ser débil frente a él, no quería una repetición de eso.

La pena que se reflejó en aquellos ojos era lo último que quería invocar en él; extrañaba ser el destinatario de aquella mirada llena de lujuria que antes cubría aquellos ojos oscuros y lo impulsaban a intentar marcar a Hyde como suyo.

Eran puras apariencias, porque él era un alma libre, un ave que extendía sus alas y volaba hacia el horizonte, hermoso y lejano.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada y decidió sentarse.

El otro se encogió de hombros de nueva cuenta, restándole importancia a la disculpa de Hyde, a su misma presencia ahí con él.

No quería ser débil, y gracias a Hyde y los altibajos que éste le hacía pasar, tenía experiencia en cómo lidiar con rupturas del corazón como si fuesen algo que ocurriese a diario en su vida.

Quizás fue así durante muchos años, mientras se dedicaba a esperar que aquella disfuncional relación en la que avanzaban mutuamente, tomara un matiz distinto y dejase de arrancarles la vida de a poco.

—Está bien —hizo una pausa en la que se acercó a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, intentando mantener una prudente distancia entre ambos—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Estoy bien —mintió, imprimiéndole toda la convicción que pudo a su voz.

La risa de Tetsuya le hizo ponerse a la defensiva, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos parecieron endurecer su expresión.

—Doiha —una pausa, se permitió romper la distancia, sujetar la mano del otro entre la suya, apretar sus dedos con fuerza—, llevo muchos años conociéndote, y no estás bien… 

Mantuvo su postura firme que se rehusaba a darle entrada a su vida a la derrota, pese a que ya le había ganado.

Con voz ronca y expresión cansada se hizo el fuerte.

Los dedos largos de Tetsuya jugaron con los suyos.

—Mi voz… —no dijo más, ésta le falló y bajó la mirada.

Tetsuya ladeó la cabeza y apretó una vez más la mano de Hyde.

—Todo saldrá bien —se inclinó y dejó un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca.

Y las palabras del bajista estaban llenas de esperanza y se bañó con ésta, queriendo creer que estaba en lo cierto.

Después de todo, Tetsuya jamás le había mentido, y no creía que escogiera ese momento para empezar.

Él jamás.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, he decidido continuar esto como una serie, sólo espero que funcione, y lo más importante que alguien lo lea, xD


End file.
